User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. 00:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC)}} Images 21:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Hey 13Sora, please don't upload .jpegs. They'll probably be deleted eventually. Try uploading a .png instead. Thanks!}} 21:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|text=Yeah, those. you can try reuploading them as .pngs}} 21:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|happy=You could upload them as an exported file on GIMP or photoshop, i think Paint does it too. if you want i could try to reupload them for you}} 21:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|castle=Okay, I uploaded one of them. You can save a screenshot as a .png when you save it, i think. The other one was deleted before I could get to it, so why don't you try and upload it yourself?}} PA 08:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Ahh right about that..I was kinda busy and at the same time I had to see whether you would "stick" around here longer....seems so....you've be accepted...sorry it took so long..busy and what not :D}} JPGs to PNGs ! I'll add you up on my userpage soon, kay? ^-^}} Take a seat for the Q 00:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Reason for that is........look a this....or speak to UnknownChaser..thank and good...day/night???}} 03:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einbern=first one yes do get rid of those links, the second...well maybe..I need to think that one over..}} 23:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=your pretty good at the riddles I'm giving you...even giving a jab at the Stormfall's Breakout!...but those riddles are only the starters...hehe...}} 23:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Well I don't know about KH3D due to me wanting to keep the spoilers away, I also didn't know they reverted to their ORGXIII forms..so yeah any chance you can forum this...I(as in staff as well) don't want another image war....>_>....}} 23:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=SURE!!!.. here's my friends userbox! also if you havent noticed i'm a huge anime fan....hehe, any chance I can have your friend userbox?...thanks!!! }} PA 23:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name 3 Heartless that are mushroom heartless!}} 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... A Nobody Lancy Dragons???}} 03:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name me one anime which LA has watched which has a lower rating than 5}} 03:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless AN Angel? Irony much?..ohh and has ALOT of wings.. (duh)}} 22:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A superboss Snakey...bugger Shotels?...Why did it have to be snakes??}} 22:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ゼクシオン Who is this???}} 23:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... choose.. User? or List riddle?}} 23:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 5 Heartless that appear in Traverse Town}} 23:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In part 31 of LA's KHII walkthrough who was LA's guest??}} 04:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Keyblade Terra's Short blade, umm darky?..and teethy?..what is this?..no I'm serious?!?!}} 04:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... njdcnhdjcvbdjkvbdxehanrtjkdbvjksdansembhsdbcjdvfbfnjvbgnvdbfgj}} 04:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Magics in KH2}} 04:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose.... Madness or X Combo riddle??}} 12:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Here goes!!! Index index index TO ARU MAJUSTU NO INDEX..the Index of the book no!!!...tis not..it's can't a Heartless.??...wait no...tis not it's INDEX INDE X YOU hear a tsundere...a bitting one..right?..e wait I'm wrong am I?...wait wait............... ...........Books ...........silver hair A green clothes...like in a mage right???..RIGHT!?!??!?! Books... Nooks... DESTROY..... Index.... Index... Bookmaster.... Index..... Index.... Index.... Bookmaster.... HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LA:Ehhh..what happened???}}